nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kingdom of Isle DS
The Kingdom of Isle DS is was formed in 2035 after the fall of the one-world UN government. It is currently led by His Imperial and Royal Majesty Niko II. Politics The legislature of the Kingdom have no power to actually make laws they are instead an advisory board to the King. That being said there is two chambers of the Kingdom assembly and there are political parties. The Two Chambers of the Kingdom assembly are the Chamber of Commons and the Chamber of Counts. The Chamber of Commons consists of three members from each county and are elected by the people. The Chamber of Counts consists of a Count from each county and are appointed by His Majesty. The major political parties of the Chamber of Commons is the Economic Party and the Sectionist party. The Economy Party go on a platform of a better budget and fair flat taxes. The Sectionist party believes in giving more power to the lower parts of government such as municipality. There are also the minor fascist and communistic parties within the Chamber of Commons but the King keeps them on a tight leash. In light of recent attempts on King Giuvanni's life and the breaking of the Political Party Protocols, The Communist party has lost it's Political Party License. The current seat holdings of the parties are as follows With the King's promise to pass the Apprenticeship Act which was the brain-child of the Workers Party and was one of the main parts of their platform they're approval has gone up and they are expected to carry more seats come next election. By contrast most of the people have lost respect for the Green party after they were found to be working together with the Communist party and attempting to circumvent the King's unspoken law that neither the Communists nore the Facists gain a sizable foot hold in the Chamber of Commons. In the Chamber of Counts there is only one party and that is the Royalist party. The closest thing to a constitution in the Kingdom is the The Artices of the Kingdom. His Majesty's Cabinet ---- His Majesty also has cabinet ministers who advise on specific issues. Geography The Kingdom of Isle DS consists of Sicily and the majority of what was once Italy. The capital of the Kingdom is Palermo where the King lives in the remodeled Castello de Zisa. Malta ---- The island of Malta is under the protection of His Majesty but has a great degree of autonomy. They have there own legislature which unlike the Kingdom Assembly can actually pass laws of Malta. For His Majesty's protection the Government of Malta allow His Majesty's Navy to maintain a Naval port on the island. Vatican City ---- Although His Majesty is the King of the land he is also the Protector of the Sovereignty of the Vatican which His Majesty has sworn to protect and defend from pretenders (anti-popes) to the throne of St. Peter. His Majesty has made law that the Vatican shall have all rights of sovereignty that it enjoyed before the ascendance of the UN to a one world Government. Military The Military of the Kingdom is split into three branches *His Majesty's Army *His Majesty's Navy *His Majesty's Airforce Police The National Police Force (NPF) is known for many things including the NPF San Nicola which is a completely overhauled WWI Dreadnought used as NPF Sea Command Ship. Religious Favorence and Toleration The religion of the Royal family is Catholicism and it is also the favored religion with 85% percent of its citizens proclaiming openly to be Roman Catholic. in contrast there is a 5% Protestant Christian population followed by a 4% Jewish population with the final 6% not openly proclaiming their religion. His Majesty and the Articles of the Kingdom promise toleration to all religions. Imperial and Royal Family The Imperial and Royal family is the Lombardi family. With the current King Niko II is married to Queen Regina. Major Noble Families Besides the Royal family their are many noble families. Probably the most major of these is the Sforza family. Although they do not hold a county seat they do have a small estate in the shadow of Castello de Zisa. They are the most recognized noble family due to their close ties with the Royal family owed to the longtime friendship between the head of the family Francesco Sforza and King Niko II. Category:Factbooks Category:Isle DS